ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ambuscade/Battlefield Archive/Bozzetto Crusader
Bozzetto Crusader Face off against the [[Bozzetto Crusader]] and their Orcish horde. The Primary gimmick of this fight is keeping the Crusader's visible aura off lest it gain access to [[Manic Dance]], an AOE Charm move. Encountered Foes *'''[[Bozzetto Crusader]]''' - PLD. *'''[[Bozzetto Pugilist]]''' - MNK *'''[[Bozzetto Warlock]]''' - BLM. *'''[[Bozzetto Duelist]]''' - RUN. *'''[[Bozzetto Reaver]]''' - DRK *'''[[Bozzetto Tamer]]''' - BST *'''[[Bozzetto's Hecteyes]]''' The fight ends when all enemies are defeated. Difficulty Settings The Difficulty Setting determines which foes are present. '''Very Difficult:''' PLD, MNK, BLM, RUN, DRK, BST + Hecteyes Pet '''Difficult:''' PLD, MNK, BLM, RUN '''Very Easy to Normal:''' PLD, MNK, BLM Battle Mechanics '''Passive Traits''' All Foes: *Susceptible to sleep and break. *Resistant to Silence *Take extra damage during their SP Abilities[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52166/ambuscade-v1-april-2018/3/#3337685 FFXIAH Forum]. This does not negate the effects of Invincible or Elemental Sforzo. Crusader: *Resistant to sleep. *Gains a visible glowing aura soon after the start of the fight. This gives them access to [[Veil of Chaos]] and [[Manic Dance]]. The aura can be removed by performing Weapon Skills from behind them.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52166/ambuscade-v1-april-2018#3336342 FFXIAH Forum] Reaver: *Resistant to silence. '''Abilities Used''' Each Orc uses the standard set of Orc abilities, such as [[Arm Block]], [[Battle Dance]], [[Howl]], [[Shoulder Attack]], [[Slam Dunk]] and [[Aerial Wheel]]. Each Orc also has access to its Job's SP Ability. '''[[Heroic Howl]]''' is used if the Crusader is defeated while any adds remain,[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52166/ambuscade-v1-april-2018#3336486 FFXIAH Forum] drastically increasing the attack of remaining adds while greatly reducing their damage taken. Crusader: *'''[[Invincible]]:''' Can use repeatedly. *'''[[Veil of Chaos]]:''' AOE Light Elemental damage + Amnesia + Knockback + Hate Reset to affected targets. Wipes shadows. Only used while its Aura is up. Will always use this back-to-back and then follow up with [[Manic Dance]].[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52166/ambuscade-v1-april-2018/2/#3336596 FFXIAH Forum] *'''[[Manic Dance]]:''' Single target Charm and Poison. Pierces shadows. Can be resisted with enough Magic Evasion (Carol, Tenebrae runes, etc). *[[Veil of Disarray]]: AOE damage + brief Stun + Hate Reset. Uses this frequently at low HP. *'''[[Berserker Dance]]:''' Potent Haste. '''Takes 50% additional damage while active.''' *[[Shoulder Charge]]: Front AOE Physical damage + strong [[Defense Down]] (-50%). Absorbed by multiple shadows. *[[Tornado Edge]]: Front AOE Physical damage + [[Max HP Down]] + [[Max MP Down]] + [[Max TP Down]]. Absorbed by multiple shadows. *[[Orcish Counterstance]]: Cannot be dispelled *[[Frantic Howl]]: Warcry effect. Duelist: *'''[[Rune Enhancement]]:''' Sulpor specifically, increasing its resistance to Water damage. *'''[[Vallation]]:''' Spreads its high resistance to water-elemental damage to its surviving allies. Tamer: *'''[[Manic Dance]]'''[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52166/ambuscade-v1-april-2018/2/#3336592 FFXIAH Forum] Unlike the Crusader, this is AOE Charm.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52166/ambuscade-v1-april-2018/3/#3337302 FFXIAH Forum]. Appears to only use this if the Hecteyes is dead.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52166/ambuscade-v1-april-2018/3/#3337308 FFXIAH Forum] '''Spells Cast:''' Crusader: *[[Banish II]], [[Flash]] *[[Protect IV]], [[Shell IV]] *[[Cure IV]] Warlock: *Tier III -ga Elemental Magic and Tier VI single target Elemental Magic. *'''[[Death]]''' *[[Sleepga]] and [[Sleepga II]] Duelist: *[[Flash]] *[[Protect IV]], [[Shell V]], [[Stoneskin]] Reaver *Absorb-spells including [[Absorb-Attri]] *'''[[Dread Spikes]]''' Hecteyes: *'''AOE Enfeebling spells''' including [[Bindga]], [[Paralyga]], [[Breakga]] Where to get your Primer: *[[Jugner Forest (S)]] - teleport there via [[Recall-Jugner]] or use the [[Survival Guide]] warp. *[[La Vaule (S)]] - Survival Guide warp to Jugner (S) then zone in. References